made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Kirby: The Squeaks Treasure is a game in the Mario & Kirby series for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. In the game, Mario and Kirby's group team up with Daroach, the leader of the Squeak Squad, to retrieve a legendary Treasure Chest from Bowser, and once again facing the Broodals along the way. The main antagonist is Bowser. Plot In a lab on Planet Popstar, Daroach had just got a legendary Treasure Chest and leaves to tell his friends about it. But Daroach is shot and stunned by Bowser, who takes the Chest for himself. After Daroach returns to normal, he quickly realizes the Chest is missing. Daroach also learns that Doc went missing. As Daroach wonders who stole his chest, he runs into Dedede. Daroach tells Dedede on what happened and wants to know who stole his Chest. Dedede supposes Bowser stole the chest and calls Mario and his group and invites Kirby and his friends over. Before they can leave, Dedede mysteriously disappeared, and Daroach notices an Airship floating over Dedede's castle and the group heads there. After defeating Dedede, who was possessed by Bowser, Dedede realizes that he was right, Bowser did steal Daroach's chest. The group then leaves the castle in search for Bowser and Daroach's stolen chest. After defeating Yadogaine, Dedede calls in his spaceship to head to Mushroom World. But Bowser ambushed the group before they can leave Popstar and Dedede lands the spaceship on a nearby platform and the group prepares their duel with Bowser. After defeating Bowser, he retreats to Mushroom World and the group chases after him in Dedede's spaceship. The group eventually arrives at Bowser's Castle, find and un-possess Doc, destroy the MegaBroodalBot, and confront Bowser in the Throne Room with the Broodals. After defeating Bowser a second time, Daroach finally gets his chest back. He opens it, but it turned out to contain Dark Nebula, an evil force, and corrupts Daroach, turning him into Dark Daroach and flies away. The Broodals and a shocked Bowser join Mario's group to confront Dark Daroach. Eventually, Mario's group defeat Dark Daroach, returning him to nomral, and defeat Dark Nebula. Daroach thanks everyone for helping him and leaves with the Squeak Squad while Mario's group head back to Toad Town, Bowser heads back to his castle, the Broodals head back to Rabbit Ridge, and Kirby's group head back to Planet Popstar. Characters Playable Mario.png|Mario Kirby.png|Kirby Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Dedede3.png|King Dedede* MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Escargoon.png|Escargoon HnK WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander Daroach.png|Daroach** *'''-Must be defeated at King Dedede's Castle first. '''**-Once Daroach becomes Dark Daroach, Daroach remains unplayable for the rest of the game. However, once the player completes the game, Daroach can be played in any level. Non-playable Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi SpinSQSQ.png|Spinni DocKSQSQ.png|Doc StronSQSQ.png|Storo Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango Bowser.png|Bowser (Main antagonist) KSqSq_Dark_Nebula_artwork.png|Dark Nebula (True Main antagonist) Enemies Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Spiny.png|Spiny Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle ChulinsKSQSQ.png|Squeakers Poppy Bros. Jr. enemy KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Glunk.png|Glunk KSA Como artwork.png|Como Sparky.png|Sparky Hot Head.png|Hot Head KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg Galbo.png|Galbo Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo Chargin' Chuck Icon SMO.png|Chargin' Chuck Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Ty-Foo_Icon_SMO.png|Ty-Foo KTD Beetley art big 2.png|Beetley Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones KRtDL Sodory.png|Sodory Blipper.png|Blipper Cheep Cheep Icon SMO.png|Cheep Cheep Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro GordoDeluxe.png|Gordo Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head Boo.png|Boo Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Thwomp.png|Thwomp Whomp.png|Whomp Scarfy.png|Scarfy Wester DFjOjCHVwAAMwDa.png|Wester Lava Bubble Icon SMO.png|Lava Bubble Venogoo DAY1yi7VwAEXa8h.png|Venogoo WigglerDS.png|Wiggler Tropical Wiggler Icon SMO.png|Tropical Wiggler Esper DFjREHmU0AEGzsh.png large.png|NESP ArmorDee.PNG|ArmorDee Chilly.png|Chilly Bully Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Maw-Ray_Icon_SMO.png|Maw-Ray Fuzzy Icon SMO.png|Fuzzy Worlds/Levels Bold - Levels with a Boss Fight. Italics - Levels that is just a Boss Fight. * Dream Land ** Green Grounds ** Honey Hill ** Cool Cave ** Friendly Field ** Donut Dome ** King Dedede's Castle * Gigabyte Grounds ** Mecha Desert ** Dried-Up Sea ** Inverted Factory ** Gear Gardens ** Working Grounds ** Gigabyte Reactor * Greenhouse Land ** Construction Grounds ** Garden Hill ** Garden Tower ** Deep Woods ** Dark Garden Cave ** Greenhouse Tower * Jam Jungle ** Lost Jungle ** Wild Land ** Temple Grounds ** Old Ruins ** Foggy Forest ** Jam Temple * Cushy Cloud ** Cloud Arena * Rocky Canyon ** Hill of Rocks ** Stone Grounds ** Rocky Mines ** Slate Path ** Crystal Cave ** Stone Cavern * Secret Sea ** Orange Ocean ** Piranha Shores ** Lookout Tower ** Summer Beach ** Bubble Ocean ** Pirate Stronghold * Ice Island ** Echo's Edge ** Longview Cove ** Icy Tunnel ** Frozen Wasteland ** Mountain of Snow ** Ice Summit * Vocal Volcano ** Lava Road ** Hot Hill ** Blazing Cave ** Magma Climb ** Vocal Caldera ** Hot Cavern * Bowser's Castle ** Bowser's Castle Entry ** Koopa Hallway ** Castle Dungeon ** Castle Walls ** Balcony * Bowser's Castle Tower ** Tower Climb ** Throne Room * Dark Dark Showdown Bosses Soundtrack * Title * Dream Land Map * Gigabyte Grounds Map * Greenhouse Land Map * Jam Jungle Map * Rocky Canyon Map * Secret Sea Map * Ice Island Map * Vocal Volcano Map * Bowser's Castle Map * Bowser's Castle Tower Map * Dream Land Overworld * Dream Land Overworld (Cave) & Rocky Canyon Overworld (Cave) * King Dedede's Castle * Gigabyte Grounds Overworld * Gigabyte Grounds Overworld (Indoors) * Greenhouse Land Overworld * Jam Jungle Overworld * Jam Jungle Overworld (Indoors) * Rocky Canyon Overworld * Secret Sea Overworld * Ice Island Overworld * Vocal Volcano Overworld * Bowser's Castle Overworld * Bowser's Castle Tower Overworld Boss Themes * Broodals Battle * King Dedede Battle * Moley Battle * Mecha Kracko Battle * Yadogaine Battle * Bowser Battle (Cushy Cloud) * Grand Mam Battle * The Wario Bros. Battle & Doc Battle * Ice Dragon Battle * Bohboh Battle * MegaBroodalBot Battle * Bowser Battle (Bowser's Castle Tower) * Dark Daroach Battle * Dark Nebula Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Staff Roll